Plows are most often used as a quick and efficient way to clear away snow, mud or debris, particularly for widespread use in plowing snow. When operating in darkness, the plow driver has to be constantly aware of the projected path of the plow blade relative to a curb placement, parked cars and other objects in the general path of the blade. Currently, most plow blades have what is commonly called a “whisker” which is typically a thin post mounted on top of the plow blade at each end and painted a bright yellow. These existing whisker form markers that allow the driver to get some idea of the extent to which the plow blade will clear an object. Without illumination, the whiskers are difficult to see in the dark and are often obscured by the throw-off of the material being plowed, such as ice or snow. Thus, the viewing of the whiskers is often blocked or compromised. For the same reasons, without illumination, pedestrians and oncoming and approaching vehicles are not aware of the total blade swath until they are in close proximity. Taking evasive action with a last second notice can create a very dangerous situation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus or device for marking the location of an object preferably by means of an illumination apparatus that makes the apparatus or device more readily observable to anyone in the vicinity of the apparatus or device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a whisker illumination apparatus for, in particular, attachment to a snow plow blade with one such apparatus being secured to opposite sides of the snow plow blade for marking the outer extremities of the snow plow blade and visually observable away from the snow plow blade.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a kit for assembling two or more whisker illumination posts that are to be mounted to opposite sides of a snow plow blade for marking the outer extremities of the plow blade and visually observable away from the plow blade, the snow plow blade being mountable to a vehicle.